Grey
by MadeiIncredi917
Summary: I am too jet-lagged to let myself near any of my main stories. So soulmate au oneshot. T because I am paranoid.


**Soulmate au where everything except things the same colour as your soulmate's eyes is grey.**

Alix Kubdel did not have a soulmate. She understood this clearly as soon as her parents explained colour to her. The world was grey, with the exception of the things that were the same colour as your soulmate's eyes. When you stared into the eyes of your soulmate for a full minute, the rest of the world filled with colour. Alix's world was all grey. Not one thing was colourful. Her parents tried their hardest to figure it out. They would take her to the hardware store and let her spend hours looking at all the paint samples. They walked her through art galleries, observing her staring at every artwork, scrutinising every detail. Nothing. At age seven, she gave up. She had no soulmate. She was destined to forever being alone. So, she accepted that she would never see colour and began research. She asked everyone questions.

"What colour can you see?"

"What's *insert answer here*?"

Then people would point things out. Chocolate was brown, the sky was blue and so were her eyes, grass was green. These were all just concepts to her. But she kept up the asking. At age fourteen, she asked the typical question to a new classmate.

"What colour can you see, Alya?"

"I can see brown. What can you see Alix?"

"Just grey."

"Oh. How about you Marinette?"

"Green."

Alix butted in with a question she had asked a million times before.

"What's green?"

"Adrian's eyes."

No questions about who she thought was her soulmate then. Alya and Marinette left, talking about God-knows-what. Kim ran up and skidded into place in front of her.

"Staringconteststartnowgo!"

Never one to back down from a challenge, Alix stopped blinking and just stared. For what felt like an eternity, but was actually only fifty-nine seconds, neither of them blinked. After exactly one minute, they both did. Alix stared around in wonder. The world was colourful. Something she had only heard about was filling the world. THIS WAS NOT POSSIBLE. How could Kim be her soulmate? She did not even have a soulmate. Wait a second. What colour were Kim's eyes? She stared at them again.

They.

Were.

Grey.

Well, sort of silvery, quite nice actually. She had never even considered such a possibility. He laughed a bit nervously.

"W-well. There you go. I kinda thought it would be Chloe. She's got blue eyes as we-"

"YOU IDIOT!"

She started throwing crazy punches, almost knocking him over.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO HAVE STUPID GREY EYES? YOU MADE ME THINK I HAD NO SOULMATE! IT'S RIDICULOUS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I CRIED! YOU *BLEEPING BLEEP BLEEPITY BLEEP BLEEPERS BLEEP BLEEP BLEEPY BLEEP BLEEP*! YOU-You-you..."

At this point, Alix started crying. Just fell down on the floor and let the tears flow. The world seemed so big, and so bright, and so intimidating, and when the hell did Kim start being so hot, and oh my motherbleeping goddess, she was crying in front of him.

He looked sort of shell shocked. She tried to guess what he was thinking. It was surprisingly easy. His thoughts ran clearly across his face. Was that a soulmate thing? She would have to ask someone. She saw every word written in his stupid stupid STUPID grey eyes.

Bleep. Alix is my soulmate. Bleep. She's crying. Bleep. Now she's looking at me. Bleep. Am I supposed to do something? Oh, bleep, I probably am. Are we dating now? I mean, we're soulmates, but are we dating? Bleep, she looks like she can read my bleeping mind or something. Bleep. Hey Tinkerbelle, can you hear me? Oh, bleeping bleep, you can. Or something like that, anyway. Bleep. Well, this is happening, huh? It okay if I come down there?

Apparently she said yes, because he kneeled down and looked into her puffy, swollen, blue, eyes. He definitely held it for over a minute, this time.

"You okay, Tinkerbelle?"

No, she was not. For ages now, she had this weird feeling when she looked at him. A funny tickling in her mind. _He looks good. Is he looking at you? Quick, act uninterested!_ She had ignored it, put it down to stupidity of the subconscious, and kept going, told herself that he had a soulmate and it was not her.

But it was.

That had been a crush. What she was feeling right then, at that very moment, was a wave of something bigger washing over her, knocking her over and dragging her back in.

Bleep.

She was pretty sure she was in love.

Her brain shut off for a second, and her arms went around his neck and she kissed him. Her brain abruptly came back, and her thoughts ran through her head, bouncing off the walls of her skull like frogs on a sugar high.

At first, he was tense, and it was like kissing a wooden plank. Then, he kissed her back, and she flew. Up there in the BLUE sky that she was going to stare at once she got a chance. She was going to have to go find a mirror after she was done doing this! What if someone had dyed her hair at a sleepover or something? She never would have been able to tell. Oh, now his arms were around her waist, and she was practically sitting on his lap. Oh, everyone was now watching them. When had her classmates got there?

Max cleared his throat.

"Pay up, people."

There were groans as money changed hands. Alix smirked and Kim broke the kiss, but kept right on staring into her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, just thinking about how much fun it will be to make everyone pay for betting on us being soulmates."

Kim smirked too.

"We'll make them pay together."

Together. That was a weird word, and it seemed funny to think that she and Kim were...

"Together."

It was a pretty nice word actually, sort of rolled off the tongue. She pulled Kim's face back down and kissed him again. Making people pay could wait until later. For now, this would be an excellent thing to do _together_ with her wonderfully stupidly grey-eyed soulmate.

No, they really were more silver.

 **There. My first ever kissing scene! Sort of hard, considering I have Never Been Kissed, but I read enough fanfiction to get the general idea of how to write a kiss. I am ridiculously jet-lagged, and therefore am putting off my main stories with the actual plot in them until it's not two am.**

 **~Madei**


End file.
